I'm Good At Everything
by punkprincess96
Summary: This is the sequel to 'I'm Not A Princess! XD What happens if Dana and Logan didn't work out after their plan for Saturday? Will they fix it? Why didn't their plan work out? READ IT. It's good stuff, like oreos! XD


I'm Good At Everything

**By**: punkprincess96

Dana's POV:

I looked around the halls, to see if anyone was there. _Nope_. I slowly opened the **Band Room**'s door.

I crept in, and checked again. _No one there_. I climbed over to the drums. I smiled, and looked over. The drums were red and black... the way I like it. I touched the symbol. It was cold, and it was a dark golden color. I sat down in the seat and played softly at first, then decided that since no one was going to come I played louder. Every beat filled my heart with a vibration. _Snare. Tomtom. Symbol. Smash. Roll. Snare, Snare. Bottom tomtoms. Roll, and finish!_

"Wow, good job Dana." I heard from behind me. I pounced up and felt my heart beat. Nine beats per 5 seconds. I turned around and saw Logan. I growled with the drumsticks in my hand. Logan just stood there, with a big stupid grin on his face!

"What now, Logan?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to tell you that your great. Just not as great as me." Logan sneered, being his casual self. I scoffed, with a smile.

"Wanna bet? I bet that I'm so good, that- that I can play ANY instrument." I asked, after I rolled my eyes. Logan smiled. He loved bets. Especially with great deals.

"You're so on. Loser has to do anything the winner says." Logan added quickly. I sighed, and nodded. I knew I've already won.

"Oh, and you since you said ANY instrument, you have to play them ALL better than I can play them." Logan added in again. _I actually only know drums and bass well, but that doesn't really matter... does it? I always win. I will win_. Logan picked up the flute, and handed it over to me. I looked at the keys. _I had lessons when I was five, so if I remember right, then..._

"Play, Dana." Logan ordered. I sighed, and pulled the head of the flute up to my lips. I pressed the keys as I gently blew, but only blew gibberish notes.

I quickly said, "Hey, but what do I play?". Logan thought for a minute.

"Anything" Logan replied, pushing the flute back to my mouth. Annoyed, I blew a couple of notes. _I have to admit. They were pretty decent_. _Okay, Dana. Play E, E, E, E, E, D, E, E, E, D, F, G, F._ I played the notes, and finished with a longer note.

"Wow, Dana." Logan sarcastically said. "You know the Titanic tune." _I do? I just played non sense._ I smiled, to show my confidence, but I have none.

I passed Logan the flute, as I wiped the mouth part. As soon as he got it, Logan played very well. _Okay, Lo. Play... C, D, E, F, G, F, E, D, E, F, G, F, E, F, G, F, E, D, E, D, B. _As he played, Dana recognised the tune. _Hmm... that's Pirates of the Carribean! _Dana smiled, hearing the jolly music.

"Aren't I good?" he sneered, being stupid. I rolled her eys, and sighed.

"What next?" I rudely asked. Logan passed me a long, black bass. _This should be so easy. I played all the right notes, and I think I played an entire song_. I passed the bass back to him, and smiled.

"Watch the pro." Logan said, before playing something really awesome. I mean awesome. It had so many notes it could've been a letter. (**A/N: XD!!!**)

"Impressed?" Logan asked. I rolled my eyes, and fakely smiled.

"Yes, Logan. I'm impressed." I said sarcastically. I actually meant it.

"I knew you were." Logan threw at me before looking around. He saw a trumpet, and gave it to me. I looked at it. It was missing the mouth piece.

"There's no part for the mouth." I commented. I put down the trumpet, and we began looking for it. We both got on the floor, and looked around. I found it under a tablestand, far away in the corner, out of my reach.

"Oh! I found it!" I shouted, reaching for it. I tried, but it was too far away. Logan came over, and we both tried to get it, but it was far down near the corner. We finally got it, but I realized my hand was on top of his, and I yanked it off. I got up, and brushed the dirt off my new denim jeans. Logan got up and sighed.

"You like me don't you?" he asked, jokingly. Atleast I think he's making a joke...

"Yeah, I'm attracted to big jerks with huge egos." I sarcastically remarked. Logan looked hurt at my comment. I already regret saying it.

"Just admit your in love with me." Logan said, souding better. How nice. "Who wouldn't be?" I scoffed.

"Me?" I asked, in response. Logan scoffed, with a smirk.

"Right. So if I asked out Nicole or Zoey you wouldn't mind?" Logan asked, seeming interested in what my response would be. Oh no! I don't want him to... but I won't admit it. I hate him. I hate Logan Reese! I won't care if he dates Zoey or Nicole! UGH!

"NO!" I yelled. Logan smiled. I hope that no teachers come... wait, it's Saturday. Some teachers would run 10 miles rather than come back to school on weekends.

"No what, Dana? You don't mind or you don't want me to ask them out?" Logan asked, with that- that stupid grin on his face again!

"Can we talk about something else?" I grumpily asked. Logan smirked, that idiot!

"Like how we didn't go the movies today like we planned?" Logan asked. I can tell he's upset.

"Yeah, that was only because Chase told me you were planning something else with Breanne Clarkes!" I shouted, kind of upset. How could he cheat on me with HER?

"I didn't! She made plans with me that I didn't even confirm." Logan explained. I turned the other way, and ignored him.

"Dana, listen. I like you. I won't ever be... that player with... you." Logan whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe you, Logan Reese." I remarked. I highly doubt we'll end up a couple.

"Believe me, Dana Cruz. I like you." Logan said. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, right. Who do you say that to?! Every single girl you see?!" I yell. Logan is silent until the pain in his eyes are gone.

"I'm sorry if you think of me that way Dana, but I'm not the person you think I am. I'm deeper than that." Logan says, with a cracken voice. I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't know you would get hurt that bad." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, let's finish our sorrys with a nice long hug." Logan joked, with the pain gone from his eyes. I never wanna see that pain again. I will do anything to keep it away.

"For once... I second that opinion." I said, and gave him a quick hug, and then ran off.

"HEY! DANA! You can not just hug me and run away!" Logan called after me. I smiled, and laughed.

"Watch me!" I shouted, as he began chasing after me down the halls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That's the ending!!! I know I'm Not A Princess was better than this, but I tried. I just hope I didn't fail to make you smile at the end. PEACE.**


End file.
